When Dawn Breaks
by CullenFreak88
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Picks up right after Eclipse. have you ever wondered: How will Charlie take the engagement? How will Jacob? What will Bella's power be? Rated T just in case. Where is Rosalie? Read to find out!R&R! Please!
1. Telling Charlie

So, here it is, my version of Breaking Dawn

**So, here it is, my version of Breaking Dawn. I think it's good, so READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer to you?**

I pushed the door open slowly, Edward trailing silently behind me. Clutching the diamond ring I had in my hand tightly for support, I made my way to the living room where the television was blaring softly. Charlie was sprawled out over the couch, watching intently. He looked up when he saw that we had entered.

"Oh, hey Bells," he said brightly. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Edward standing behind me, and what little confidence I had crumbled away. "Hey Dad," I said in a small voice. Edward noticed my uncertainty and put a hand on my shoulder encouragingly. Feeling his cold touch, I was reassured slightly and began again.

"Um, Dad, we have something we have to tell you." I closed my eyes and braced myself for the torrent of conclusions that Charlie would surely jump to immediately. When all I heard was him mumble "Sure, sure" I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes were still fixed on the T.V. screen. This wasn't working.

I looked at Edward helplessly, and he took a step out of the shadows and cleared his throat softly. "Charlie?" He said quietly, but clearly in that soothing, velvety voice that I loved so much. "What is it?" he sighed, frustrated to be interrupted from the program again. "Dad, we have to tell you something. Important," I said, watching him carefully this time.

Charlie's eyes widened as he realized that this was something big. He looked at us apprehensively, his eyes darting back and forth between Edward and I. "Well?" He said finally, watching us tentatively. "Dad, we—we're getting married." Charlie closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I was expecting this." He whispered.

I just sat there awkwardly while he held his head in his hands. Edward leaned down to my ear. I'm going to ask Carlisle something. Call me when you want me. Love you." I nodded in assent and kissed him goodbye. I watched as he slunk out and closed the door softly behind him. I turned back to Charlie and saw that he was sitting up.

He gestured for me to sit, and I sunk into the couch beside him. He put one arm around my shoulder and sighed, his eyes a million miles away. After a minute he spoke. "You really love him, don't you, Bella?" He said, so that it was almost rhetorical.

"With every part of me," I said and he nodded when he heard the certainty ring in my voice. But I cringed mentally afterward when I realized that this wasn't altogether true. There was a part of me that had always belonged to someone else. This was pushed away, however, when Charlie spoke again.

"Bella, I know that you know that I think that Edward may not be my first choice of husband—no, let me finish! —But I trust you to make your own judgment on who is right for you. If it is Edward you truly love, then I will respect that." I was awed by the wisdom that Charlie—my father! —Showed in that conclusion.

I was grateful for his understanding. But I could still see his eyes harden when he spoke Edward's name. We sat quietly for a while, enjoying the silence. My eyes fell on an open box of half-eaten pizza that was sitting on the coffee table. "Oh, shoot, Dad, I forgot about dinner! I'm sorry." "Aw, Bella, you worry too much! I'm fine."

He fell silent, and we both thought about what would happen when I wouldn't be around to make him dinner anymore. "Well, I clear this for you and then I'm going to call Edward. Good night, Dad." I said as I grabbed the box. "I love you, Bella. See you in the morning." He called back as I walked, smiling, into the kitchen.

I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed the familiar numbers. He answered on the first ring. "Bella? Are you done talking?" asked Edward. "Yeah. Am I coming over there or are you coming over here?" "How about you come over here? I think Alice wants to talk to you. And besides, my bed is bigger."

I sense of thrill went up my spine. "Do you mean—" "Now, Bella, don't get carried away." He said disapprovingly. "Okay." I said in disappointment. "Bella, love, don't be disappointed, all that will come in time. I'll be over in a minute." I hung up and looked out the window. In the dark, all I could see was my reflection, distorted slightly by the rain that was beginning to fall.

All that will come in time… I looked down at my left hand and thoughtfully examined the diamond that was nestled in between my fingers. I suddenly remembered my thought in the living room during the talk with Charlie. Jacob.

My heart ached when I thought his name, and against my will I started imagining never feeling his warm arms around my shoulder as we watched the sea, never laughing with him and his friends at the barbeques they frequently had, never cruising down the streets of La Push in his beloved Rabbit…

I jumped at the sound of Charlie snoring loudly in the next room, and I grinned. Suddenly, Edward was reflected in the window next to me, and I felt his cool arms curl around my waist. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured in my ear. "Oh, nothing." I lied, a hot blush beginning to creep up my face.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek affectionately. "Please? I'll tell you what I went to ask Carlisle." "Alright." I grumbled. "I was just—thinking about Jacob. About how he'll react when I leave. I mean, I suppose it will be good, but maybe it won't. Like when you—" I stopped, but an expression of pain crossed his face when I almost mentioned how he left me a year ago.

"Bella I—I don't know how to help you with this one. Just follow your instincts and everything will turn out right in the end." Despite his attempts to comfort me, I turned away from his face so he wouldn't see the tears that were welling up in my eyes. He wasn't fooled. "Oh, Bella, I promise it will be okay!"

He said desperately, pulling me into his cool embrace. "Oh, Bella, love, don't cry!" "T-too l-late!" I choked out, burying my face into his shirt. He held me there until my sobs subsided into hiccups, rocking me softly. I pulled away and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry Edward.

I didn't want you to have to see that." Edward smiled that crooked smile of mine, and the world was set right again. "Bella, all you need is to say goodbye and leave. The longer we stay here, the harder it will be." "Oh, Edward!" I exclaimed with a watery smile, and I kissed him passionately. But I still saw a trace of alarm in his eyes before mine closed.


	2. Slattern

As we broke apart, his phone rang

**Thank you for the reviews! KEEP IT UP! I can never have too many! This one was really fun, I hope you like it:**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns this, not me**.

We broke apart, as usual Edward the one ending it. I stared at those beautiful eyes—they looked like molten gold in the light—and was knocked breathless. I reached up for more, but he easily held me off. "Bella, what will it take to convince you that my self-control is not what you think it is?" he said with a grim smile. "Edward!" I complained, opening my eyes.

He chuckled, but restrained me still. Giving up, I tried to push away. Understanding, he opened his arms and I broke free. I began cleaning up the kitchen, him watching me intently. After a while, it got a little disconcerting and I tried to distract him. "So, what were you asking Carlisle?" I asked conversationally as I scraped the last of the pizza off the box.

Edward picked up a fork and balanced it on his finger casually. "Well," he said, his golden eyes trained on the fork, "I don't want you to worry or anything, but Rosalie and Emmett left yesterday and we haven't seen them since. I was wondering if Carlisle had heard from them, that's all." His eyes left the fork to gouge my reaction. I stood there, the pizza box still in my hand, thinking. "Left? Or disappeared?" I asked with a hint of accusation in my voice.

"Well, that's the thing. We don't know." He watched my brow furrow in worry. "Bella, love, don't you think that with Emmett along not much harm can come to them? They're probably eloping, it's high time they let some romance into their wedding." I relaxed a little, and Edward changed the subject.

After Edward left, I decided to get ready to sneak off to his house. As I was entering my room, I figured that I didn't want another tripping episode in the dark so I reached out to turn the light on. I drew my finger back with a jump. "Shoot," I muttered. Blood was oozing from a small paper cut.

I sucked on it and focused on staying conscious. Carefully turning the light on with my other hand, I saw in the light that had instantly flooded the room that a note was hanging off the switch, with minuscule handwriting cramped into the small space. I ripped it off and read it:

Dear Bella,

I'm so very sorry for startling the family by leaving so suddenly. The reason why I have to address this to you is because I can trust you to keep your head and keep Edward from storming off to find Emmett and I. We are not on a mere elopement or vacation. We are running for our lives. I'm sorry, I'll explain: Do you remember the story I told you about my life before this one? The one about Royce and the bastards who destroyed me that night? Well I just heard from another vampire source we have that the attack was provoked, by a vampire called Slattern. Fitting, is it not? This Slattern is—was a friend of Royce's. I scorned Slattern. I thought his very name would be a reason to tease him. More of my vain ways, I'm afraid. Slattern is a very powerful vampire. He used to be the Vulturi's greatest guard—that is until he killed the Lost 4th. The Lost 4th was just that: Aro and a female of the Vulturi actually created a vampire child. It is nearly impossible, but they did it. Slattern was more vain than I though, and he became very jealous when all the attention was diverted from him when the baby was born. So he killed the baby himself and was therefore banished from Volterra and from ever again crossing the path of the Vulturi.

Again, I am sorry for the rushed departure but Slattern realized that I survived the attack that night and is out to kill me. Emmett insisted upon coming along. Don't let Edward follow and tell Esme I love her.

-Rosalie

I put the letter down, astonished. There was much more to Rosalie's story than anyone could ever guess. I was instinctively worried, but also touched that Rosalie would trust me and only me with the whole truth. I knew that she told me not to have Edward follow, but we could help her! "They have a right to know," I told myself, and I squared my shoulders, my mind set.

I pulled together some things hastily, and I knew that he had arrived when the window opened softly behind me. "Are you ready?" he murmured so Charlie wouldn't hear him. "Edward, read this," I said, turning around and handing me the note. Confusedly, he scanned it, his eyes narrowing after a second. Faster than any human could believe possible, he finished.

His eyes met mine in shock. Picking me up and cradling me in his arms, he jumped out the window. "Where are we going?" I asked as we whooshed along with the wind. "We are going to tell Carlisle. I have to know what to do." His eyes squinted determinedly against the wind and we ran faster.


	3. Looking Ahead

It was pitch black by the time we reached the house; twilight was past and midnight was upon us

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate all of it! This one was a little more fun and a little less critical information. REVIEW MORE! I NEED THE CRITICISM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's property!**

It was pitch black by the time we reached the house; twilight was past and midnight was upon us. We entered the lit house; it probably was the only one with lights on in the whole town. Alice was waiting when we stepped inside. She opened her mouth to speak, but one look from Edward silenced her.

I watched their silent conversation (Edward's mind reading and Alice's future reading) patiently, waiting for someone to share with me what they were talking about. Alice pulled out first and turned to me expectantly. "Let's see the note," she said, holding out one tiny hand. "Hold on, Alice, I want to show everyone at once," Edward cut in sharply.

I jumped as three more vampires appeared instantly in the living room. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle greeted me warmly and turned to Edward. "Do you have news of them?" asked Carlisle quietly. Edward nodded and took the note that was clutched in my hand. Carlisle took it and scanned it quickly.

Without a word he handed it over to Esme, who sat down wearily when she had finished. Jasper had read it over her shoulder. "Are we going to find them?" asked Edward softly after a minute. Carlisle thought a moment. "For the time being, all we can do is wait for more information and go on as if nothing had happened. The last thing we want to do is alert the Vulturi."

I watched in confusion as the rest nodded in agreement, Esme more reluctantly than the others. "We don't want to arouse their powers by angering them with the news of Slattern's existence," explained Edward in a low voice, noticing my bewilderment. "So, what do we do?" I asked, hoping for an answer that was in my range of understanding.

"We will continue with the wedding, and see where we are by then," answered Carlisle reassuringly. It didn't work until Jasper stepped in, and I relaxed. Edward moved closer to me and I felt warmer despite his cold body. Jasper left for the yard, knowing that the subject was closed. Carlisle and Esme went upstairs immediately after.

Alice shifted closer, her dark eyes mischievous. "Now, Bella, don't be unreasonable but we have to discus wedding details," she said in mock seriousness. I groaned. "Alice, it's 11:00 at night! I know you don't get tired, but some people need their sleep."

Alice pouted. "Bella, the wedding is next week! I have to finish with all of the arrangements at least two days before to allow for setup! You wouldn't want your wedding to be a disaster because things weren't set up, would you?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but instead sighed in defeat. I looked at Edward apologetically; who rolled his eyes and reluctantly let me go. Alice then proceeded to drag me upstairs by the arm, reeling off names of flowers a mile a minute.

When we finally reached the closet, she let go and I rubbed my arm instinctively. Alice flew the door open with a flourish and said, "Ta da!" dramatically as I stared at the _rows_ of dresses, colors, flowers, lists, ribbon, and everything under the sun that people would dream of having in their wedding. "Alice!" I whispered hoarsely. "What did you _do?_"

She danced over to the dresses and examined them critically. "Now, Bella, you said I could plan your wedding…oh, this color would look absolutely lovely with the tablecloth!" she muttered absentmindedly. Remembering what I had decided, I shut my mouth and tried to hide my utter dismay when I saw what Alice considered me wearing.

After a couple dresses, I had to admit that they all looked gorgeous on me, showing a new, more mature side of me that I knew Edward would love. "Rosalie picked those out," said Alice with a little more seriousness, "She does kind of have experience in the wedding dress thing." I shuddered as recalled the story Rosalie told me that night.

When Alice finally released me, almost an hour later, I sighed in relief and bolted downstairs, where Edward was waiting on the couch. I jumped into his arms willingly. "Did you have fun?" he chuckled in my ear, his nose buried in my hair. "Alice had me try on every dress under the sun," I grumbled, and flushed with pleasure when he laughed again.

Soon the rest of the world was gone, and we were the only ones that existed for each other. The next thing I knew I was in his arms, my face cradled in his hands as we kissed. I melted into him, and we forgot our mundane, mediocre worries of the world and lost ourselves in bliss. I gasped for air, and all too soon it was ended and we landed back on the ground with a painful crash. (**For those of you who are confused, that was figurative. They were not literally floating.) **

"I'm sorry, love," her murmured, "That was over the line." "You can go over the line as much as you want." He grinned, but I knew that we were done for the time being. I settled with wriggling in closer, and he adjusted his body to fit mine to it. A second later I felt him stiffen under me, straining to listen.

I jumped violently as a hard rap sounded at the door. Carlisle was downstairs in a flash, opening the door slowly to reveal the tall figure silhouetted in the doorway.


	4. A Turning Point

Jane of the Vulturi stood there, her cruelly young face lit up by the flashes of lightning that shot across the sky

I'M REALLY SORRY! I took way too long, and I apologize. So here's a nice long chapter, at least for me:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stephanie's characters, though I wish I did.

Felix of the Volturi stood in the doorway, his face lit up by the flashes of lightning that shot across the sky. I looked at Edward in horror, who's eyes were narrowed and body was shaking in visible fury as a small, cruelly young figure stepped out from behind her bodyguard.

Jane, the vampire of the Volturi who had haunted my dreams for ages stood in the Cullen house. Alice dashed down the stairs a moment too late, her eyes wild. "Edward—it's—"

She glanced at the door and sighed. I could see her mouth moving swiftly in a stream of low profanities that I'm sure were due to her carelessness of sight as she stiffly seated herself next to Jasper, who had silently crept in. Glaring coldly at Carlisle, Jane stepped inside and shut the door with a snap.

I could feel Edward's chest vibrating as he growled softly, but threateningly. Jane glanced at him disdainfully before speaking, looking right at me. "I can see that the promised change has not happened yet." Her immature voice seemed a joke next to what she was saying, but I knew all too well that she was serious.

Alice opened her mouth. "It was a change we promised, and a change will happen. I believe you have the date? Aro will just have to—" "Aro has run out of patience!" Jane cut in smoothly, but sharply.

"I will get straight to the point. There is no time for small talk. You must change her now, or Felix here will change her for you," she said with a sickly sweet smile. Edward sprang up and crouched in front of me, his body trembling in fury. "Edward," murmured Carlisle warningly.

Jane challenged Edward with her eyes, daring him to attack until a flood of calm swept through the room thanks to Jasper. Slowly, reluctantly, they both relaxed. Carlisle moved forward slightly and spoke.

"Aro knows that a time is set, and when it is. Why does he need her now?" a look of frustration passed over Jane's face, but was quickly replaced by a sneer. "Aro has his reasons. And I am not one to question them, nor are you."

I shuddered, and Edward chuckled grimly. "Whatever it is he isn't trusting you with, it's big. Why? Aren't you his favorite vampire or something?" Edward taunted. Jane bristled. She opened her mouth to speak. Carlisle quickly stepped in. "Jane, give us an hour to talk this over. Then we will give you your answer." He said calmly.

Jane looked for a second as though she was going to argue, but instead smiled again. "I will leave for one hour. When I come back your decision must be made. If it isn't, you will accompany us to Volterra whether or not you have made your decision."

Throughout this I was sitting there on the couch, stunned and confused. A part of me was frightened, for my family and for myself. The other part, the smaller part was excited. I could be changed even sooner… I was startled out of my reverie when Jane turned to leave. As she was closing the door she looked back in.

"Oh, and be warned: don't try anything. I have the house watched." With the threat hanging ominously in the air, she snapped the door shut.

The moment she left, Edward swept me into his arms and held me there protectively. He turned to face Alice. "Why weren't you paying any attention? If you had seen this coming, we could have been long gone by now!" He demanded in rage.

Alice trembled, half in guilt and half in fury. "Listen, Edward, I—" "I don't want to hear your excuses, Alice! This is all your fault!" We all stared at him in shock. "Edward!" I cried. I tried to struggle out of his arms, but he just clutched me harder.

They both glared at each other, until, to my surprise, it was Esme who intervened. "Edward! You can't blame this on Alice! How was she to know?" "That's the POINT! She was supposed to be looking!" He roared. Alice growled, trembling.

I looked desperately at Jasper, who I could see was already working his magic. Soon Edward's ragged breath became even, and Alice relaxed her threatening stance. "We can't fight. What's done is done, and we need to figure out what is to be done about the future," said Carlisle quietly.

Alice, ignoring Edward's glares, stepped forward. "We know that Aro is not just going to let us go, right? And we aren't going to give in to his demands like this either. We have to find a way to compromise."

Nodding his head, Carlisle spoke. "Bella?" he said gently. "How do you feel about this?" I blushed as everyone turned to look at me. "I—I'm not just saying this because I want to be changed right now or anything, but won't it just be easier to overpower them or whatever it is we're going to do if I'm changed? I mean—"

"Actually, Bella, it might make it harder," Esme cut in gently. "You would be a newborn, thirsty vampire with newly acquired powers that may be difficult to control. It might just be easier if we keep you the same as you are now."

I sunk back into Edward's arms, slightly disappointed. He clutched me reassuringly. "We'll figure this out, Bella, I promise," said Edward softly, and I sighed as Jasper moved forward. "What if we ask them for a day to prepare, we'll change her then and then have three days for her to get over the pain. Then ask them for another day for her to orient herself."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "That might work, and maybe then it won't be so hard for her." I gulped as I thought about the pain and thirst that was to come. I could tell by Edward's dark eyes that he didn't like this plan.

"Edward, we can't wait forever," I said quietly. For a second it looked as if he was going to argue, but something changed in his eyes and he squared his shoulders determinedly. "If we must," He said weakly. I could almost see how frightened he was that he would hurt me.

I patted his hand reassuringly, and he smiled grimly. There was a silence as we all thought about what was going to happen next. Alice furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "What I don't understand is why Aro has suddenly become so impatient to have Bella in Volterra. It's not like him to be demanding like that. There has to be a reason why…"

Her face smoothed itself out into that blank expression that I now know so well. We all watched her warily, waiting for her reaction. A moment later she gasped and opened her eyes. Edward's eyes flashed to her face, momentarily forgetting his anger.

I watched their silent conversation impatiently, dreading what it was that they were talking about. I held my breath and gulped when both of them turned to look at me. Edward spoke first, his eyes searching my face warily.

"Bella, it appears that rogue vampires are rebelling against the Volturi, and one of the family members has foreseen your power and believes that it will stop the rebellion. Aro is too old to control young rogues, and he is desperate to the point where he is willing to hold you in Volterra." He looked at me grimly, and I knew he wasn't lying.

I sat there, feeling the shocked eyes of all the family on my face, not comprehending. "You mean—you mean that I—that I—" I stuttered as I tried to get my mind around the fact that I was going to be some kind of a powerful vampire that the _Volturi_ needed to stop a rebellion.

"It appears so," Edward said, understanding what I was trying to say. The rest of the family looked as dumbfounded as I felt. For a minute I wondered what it would be like, what my power would be. I was scared, but at the same time excited.

Carlisle frowned. "How could the Volturi be so careless? I warned them…" his voice trailed off, and I wondered what it was he could be talking about. Jasper moved forward. "So we need a plan. We can't let Aro take her, and we can't overpower them. So what are we going to do?"

"We need to just pretend to go along with them. There isn't enough time to think of a real plan, and we can't leave now. Let's just do what they say, and when the time comes we will act." Edward nodded reluctantly, admitting that it was a good plan.

"Well, at least Rosalie and Emmett will be safely out of the way," he said grimly. Alice frowned again. "That's something else I don't understand. How come I didn't see them leave?"

She continued to shake her head, but I understood immediately. "The wolves!" I cried. Alice gasped again. "Of course! Why didn't I see that coming?" she sank down into the chair again and Jasper put an arm around her comfortingly. "But why?" he said confusedly. "Why would they help Rosalie?" We all sat in silence for the next couple minutes, brooding over the sudden change of events.

The door banged open again, and Jane strutted in, accompanied by Felix and another vampire. "Your time is up," she announced coldly. "Have you made your decision?" Jasper took a deep breath. "We will change her," Jane smiled angelically.

"But," he continued, and Jane's smile faltered, "We need a day to prepare, three days for her to get through the pain, and another day for her to recover." Jane scowled. Even then it was beautiful. "I don't have the time or the patience to wait for five days. We must be off no later than three and a half days.

Since we cannot risk killing her, you have half a day to prepare and three until she regains consciousness. After that we must leave immediately." She glared at Carlisle, daring him once again to argue. He sighed and said wearily, "As you wish." Edward growled, but one look from Carlisle silenced it to a low vibration in his chest.

Jane smirked and turned around. "We will be stationed in the forest until sunset," she announced. "Then we will hunt, and we will return before midnight," She said, with a hint of a threat. Then she beckoned for Felix and his friend, and together they stalked off into the woods.

Okay, it won't be as long of a wait this time because I have a whole idea for the book. REVIEW! Please! Or I'll take even longer! Questions to consider for the next chapter: what is happening to Rosalie and Emmett? How and why did the wolves help them? Why does Aro need Bella's power? And maybe, just maybe, I'll put in the BIG CHANGE!!


	5. Crucial Decision

The minute they left we sprang into action

The minute they left we sprang into action. Esme went to close the gaping windows and the shutters slid back with a grinding whine. Alice and Jasper left to do some further security, I was sure, but Carlisle and Edward stayed. Edward turned to me, anguish in his golden eyes, melting my heart.

"Bella," he began in a low, tortured voice, "I'm afraid we'll have to do it now." He hesitated. "Tonight." He turned to Carlisle, his expression pleading. "Is there any other way?" he asked quietly, but not so quiet that I couldn't hear him. The center of panic that was growing in my chest swelled, clawing at my throat as Carlisle slowly shook his head, his eyes sympathetic as they turned to me.

"Bella, this is your last chance to decide. Are you completely sure of your decision?" he inquired kindly. For a second, my panic overcame me and I almost lost it. But I looked at Edward right then, and my courage returned slightly. Squaring my jaw and setting my shoulders, I nodded in what I hoped was a confident motion, but just came out jerkily and feverish.

I tried to stand up, but I found I was shaking so hard I collapsed back into Edward's waiting arms. For a second we stared at each other, and I knew, almost regretted, that this was the last moments we were to spend together as human and vampire, as weak and strong, as I knew it and was comfortable. And for the first time ever, I was afraid of what was going to happen to me next.

Gently, tenderly, he settled me into his lap with shaking fingers. His face leaned in towards mine, and hesitated for a second. Then his lips were glued to mine, my arms twined in his hair, not knowing where my body ended and his began. He began kissing me in earnest now, that sense of urgency that sent a fresh wave of panic shooting down my spine.

He paused for a second, and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, I knew that he was memorizing my scent and that he was readying himself. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned down towards my face. I reached out, thinking that he was going to kiss me again, but he bypassed my face and came to rest at my chest.

He sighed as he listened to my fervently beating heart, and angled his lips toward my neck. I felt the barest of touches; the faintest of pressure as his marble lips brushed my throat. For a second, nothing happened. Then the faintest twinge of pain throbbed in my neck, and I slapped at it blearily.

Suddenly, it flared rapidly and I screamed. The flames of pain licked greedily down my veins, blazing in my stomach. White hot, it blossomed in my chest while I screamed Edward's name in anguish. All too soon I felt the pain spread to every part of my body, and I thrashed and kicked, begging for death.

I felt strong arms clasp my shoulders and legs in an iron grip, and I fought against them futilely. The pain rose like a wave and pushed me under, but I fought desperately to the surface. "Edward," I moaned in agony. The last thing I saw was Edward's eyes. In the second I had, I saw the black cloud of torment that shadowed everything that I loved in them.

A fresh wave of pain rolled over me, and not having the strength to fight, I slipped under.

I resurfaced a couple times that… day? Night? The next day? I couldn't tell through the haze of red pain that swirled around in my head. All I remember is seeing Edward, frightened and looking just as agonized as I felt, but determined to stay by my side. I tried to tell him to leave; to not watch me suffer, but when I opened my mouth only shrieks of pain escaped my lips. Then I would slip under again.

I awoke to find that my boiling blood was cooling, that the pain was slowly fading from my exhausted body. My eyes fluttered open, a feeling of blissful calmness spreading from head to toe. No longer did I feel weak and confused; my senses seemed to be 100 times better.

I felt attuned to everything around me. Something moved to my right, and my head twisted sharply to catch the movement. Edward shifted forward, his eyes carefully guarded but the relief in them was evident. "Bella?" he asked quietly, wonderingly it seemed. It was amazing; I could pick out everything he did in perfect quality. "Edward!" I cried in relief, and threw myself into his arms.

I underestimated my strength, astonishingly, and my speed threw us onto the ground. He held me there, euphoria and amusement breaking the wall of bleakness that I had seen when I first woke up. "Careful, love," he chuckled, and for once he wasn't talking about his "careful" lines. I grinned wider when I realized that now we didn't need them.

But his eyes were still searching my face, warily looking for something that he couldn't find. I shrank back suspiciously. "What?" "Do you feel—thirsty?" he asked hesitantly. I paused for a second, concentrating on my mouth. Right when I did, I instantly felt a burning sensation in my throat.

It felt like skin was being ripped away from my throat, like it was being rubbed raw by sandpaper. I ran my parched tongue along the side of my mouth, and winced. Edward saw my obvious discomfort and smiled grimly. "That's what I thought." I looked at him, a pained expression on my face. "How do you _deal_ with this?" His eyes searched mine. "Time to hunt," he said quietly.

He stood up in one fluid motion. Excitedly, I mimicked him almost exactly. He chuckled, and I grinned, pleased with myself. At that moment, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper walked in. Alice jumped on top of me, or tried to; I jumped out of the way just in time. She just laughed and settled with hanging on Jasper's arm, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Bella!" she squealed. "I can't believe it!" I ginned sheepishly, although I don't know why. Esme's eyes were full of compassion, and I could tell how much she loved me being part of the family just then. For a moment we could just stare at each other. Carlisle was beaming at me.

"Welcome to the family, Bella!" he exclaimed. Jasper did something totally and completely out of character and shocking. He ran over and pulled me into a hug. Everyone stared. I sat there in his friendly arms, stunned. He pulled away, beaming just as widely as Carlisle had.

Then we were all laughing. I stopped first, the pain in my throat ending my delight almost immediately. Jasper felt me and stopped second. Carlisle looked at Edward swiftly, and then beckoned to me. "Bella, we have to take you hunting," he said seriously. Everyone turned to leave, and Edward held out his hand. I took it and we walked out the door into the uncharacteristically bright sunshine.


	6. Carelssness

I saw it out of the corner of my eye

Okay! I finally posted the sixth chapter for those of you who put me on your alerts! Thank you! This one is a bit longer than the others, but I'm sure you won't complain.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's stuff, and since I didn't put a disclaimer on my last post this is a double. **

I saw it out of the corner of my eye. A second later, Felix was flying at me in a blur of black, but I swiftly sidestepped him and watched him land, turning towards me in an offensive crouch. "Where are you going?" he said quietly, threateningly. Three days ago it would have frightened me out of my wits; but now it just irritated me.

"I'm thirsty!" I retorted angrily, and then stopped to marvel at my easy use of the word. He smirked. "Aren't we all?" he said grimly. Edward stepped forward, snarling. Felix turned to him, but Jane pushed her way through first. Felix straightened up stiffly, but I tensed up even more. Her eyes caught the minuscule movement, and she turned to me.

Observing me with a critical eye, she smiled. I held still uneasily. I relaxed slightly when I realized she still had no power over me. "Well, Bella, you've changed quite nicely," she said approvingly. She smiled pleasantly. "But I'm afraid that you will have to wait to hunt. We simply haven't the time."

Her smile grew wider when she saw the discomfort flash across my face as the burning sensation threatened to overpower me. Edward snarled again, and started towards Jane. Carlisle growled softly, a warning, but Edward ignored him. "If she doesn't get to hunt, then she might lose control and it will be your fault, Jane," he said threateningly. I cringed.

"Do you think Aro will like it if she blows your cover?" Jane faltered for a moment, but then rearranged her face into another triumphant smile. "Oh, Bella wouldn't do that, would you, Bella?" she turned her penetrating gaze to meet my eyes. I stared them down without a trace of fear.

At that moment I felt a funny sensation run through my body, like adrenaline. It seemed like a mix of caution and uneasiness, not very pleasant. "And why wouldn't I do that?" Edward, obviously reading something in Jane's head, growled low and menacingly. "If you think that for one second—" "Oh, we never expected you to come quietly," she interrupted smoothly with a grin.

I heard a low chuckle from Felix, and Edward's head snapped up, concentrating. Alice gasped at the same time Edward stepped forward, snarling. "Edward!" she cried. Jane whipped around to face her guard. "Felix!" she growled. He cringed under her gaze, obviously waiting for the pain.

His cry split the air the same time I smelled something moving towards the house. No, _somethings._ More than one—one of us by the way they smelled. But it didn't smell quite right. Before I could place it, they emerged-one by one-surrounding the house. I knew instantly that they were Volturi.

We automatically fanned out, Jasper and Alice moving towards the west end, Carlisle and Esme to the northeast end, and me and Edward to the southeast. I'm sorry this happened, Bella," he murmured in anguish. "I shouldn't have been so careless!" "Yeah, well, now's not really the best time to think about it, is it?" I whispered urgently. He crouched in front of me, ready to spring as the Volturi formed an offensive position.

I tried to shove him away. "Edward, you can't always protect me," I said sternly. "Bella, don't do this now," he retorted grimly. I huffed and looked around at the others. Carlisle, as calm as ever, was exchanging words with Esme in a low voice. From what I could hear they were discussing tactics. They looked okay.

There was something missing. I realized a minute later that I didn't hear Emmett's taunts or Rosalie halfheartedly trying to discourage him. I frowned; we could have used them. Alice kept shooting worried glances at Jasper, who looked terrified for some reason. It didn't feel right.

I felt the funny adrenaline mix again, and shivered. I was trying to figure out what was wrong when Jane spoke. "As you can see, you are hopelessly outnumbered and weak with thirst, while we have all fed this morning," an evil grin flashed across her face. I started.

Charlie! If he had been… I couldn't think about what could have happened had he been caught in the net of a thirsty vampire. Jane resumed her little speech, her angelic voice projecting across the silent yard. "You can either come quietly, which I think we have established will not be happening, or you can fight, and we will be forced to hurt you."

"We'll see about that," Edward retorted, his voice distorted with rage. Jane sighed. "I thought it would come to this," she said regretfully. "Well, if we must…" she sighed again dramatically, and sunk into a low crouch, shockingly uncharacteristic of her appearance. Her eyes zeroed in on me, and the smallest twitch of her hand motioned for the fight to begin.

Immediately, I spotted movement to my left, and adrenaline pumped into my veins, taking place of the blood that had been poisoned. Reflexively I dropped to the ground, gracefully brushing the grass with my hands. I was a vampire. My senses trained on the movement, I darted silently to the side as the Volturi started closing in.

I could see each and every one of them pick a target with their eyes. Edward sashayed back and forth in front of me, growling in the pit of his throat. I pulled back for a moment, astonished that the same sound was emanating from deep inside me, a low snarl rising from my chest.

No one else seemed to notice, so I shrugged and concentrated on the enemy. Edward growled again as a tall vampire stepped forward confidently, his strikingly crimson eyes glinting in the fading light. As he advanced, others began to creep sideways and in, confusing my senses slightly as I sensed the movement from all sides.

One made a sudden lurch forward towards me, and it began. I leaped from the ground, flying towards it in a silent rush of wind. Before I got there, though, Edward was on top of it, pinning it to the ground. I huffed in annoyance, and wheeled around to face another leering vampire.

He lunged to the side in a swift, graceful movement that I followed carefully. I jumped to the other side, and we began to dance back and forth. Once in a while someone would bend in to snap fruitlessly at the other. I jabbed a foot out once and clipped his shoulder, but he recovered and danced away.

I began to tire of the boring exchange, and I made a sudden lunge for his neck. Caught by surprise, he reached out to grab my wrist. In a sharp twist of my jaw, I ripped his head off in grim satisfaction. After the initial triumph had worn off, I was shocked at what I had done.

In my first hour as the being that I had been longing to be for years I abused it brutally, or that was as I saw it. I felt sick to my core. I wanted to be a vampire, but not like this. I had no more time to deliberate right from wrong, however, because more pressing matters were at hand.

I leapt over the headless, cold figure, trying not to think about it. Out of the very periphery of my vision I spotted another vampire sneaking up behind Alice as she battled another, and was about to call out a warning when she whirled around and snapped it's head off without breaking step with her enemy.

I watched in awe for a moment before Edward screamed, "Bella! Watch behind you!" I turned around and reflexively grabbed the wrists of the vampire grinning behind me, his arms upraised in fists. A kick to the chest sent him reeling towards the ground, but he jumped up immediately.

Unlike the other vampire I faced earlier, this one was more brute and brain. We circled each other slowly, then I tried Alice's move out: I froze and kept my face carefully blank. It worked; he was confused for a second. Then he lunged forward, and I whooshed around him to face him on the opposite side.

He looked surprised, but only for a moment. Then he leered again, and took a step forward. I over-judged it, and I tried to zoom around him again. But he faked to the left and caught me with his iron hands. I froze, waiting for the bite. My eyes squeezed shut, and I felt a stinging pain on my right arm.

Suddenly his weight was gone, and I opened my eyes. Edward was on top of him, snarling fiercely. I shut my eyes again, but it didn't shut out the pleading growl that was instantly cut off by a ripping sound. Then I felt Edward next to me, and I opened my eyes. "Be careful," he breathed intensely.

Then he was gone, attacking the next one that had taken the place of my attacker. I sighed, and whirled around to face the next one. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the sight laid out before me: Alice and Jasper were battling a huge one together, each taking snaps in turn.

Carlisle had one in his jaws, and Esme was helping him finish. But we were hopelessly outnumbered. More Volturi had arrived. The rest of the family didn't seem to notice, and kept on fighting. I heard Edward snarl behind me, and I wheeled around. Two more vampires had his arms locked behind his back, working on his flailing feet.

I jumped to his rescue, but I felt something brush my arms and I turned. Three robed, beautiful men had my arms in an iron lock. I struggled against them, but the three held them securely. Soon they had me pinned to the ground. "Edward!" I screamed. "It's all right, Bella, just hold still," he called back, although his voice didn't hold the reassurance I was looking for.

I looked around, and saw that the rest of the family was in similar positions: held down by the Volturi. I sighed in defeat, and stopped struggling. Jane approached us, her eyes smug. "I warned you that it would be foolish to fight," she said in her angelic voice. "Now you have just wasted even more of our time."

She clicked her fingers, and we were picked up and stood on our feet. She walked down the line, making eye contact with each and every one of us. "You will come with us now, and if you try anything, I'm afraid we'll have to hurt you," she said regretfully, as if she didn't want to hurt us at all.

"This wasn't necessary at all, you know. We only wanted Bella. You were free to do was you pleased," she said smugly, and Edward growled at her words. "The hell we were! You and your family—" "Edward," cut in Carlisle softly, and replied, "Jane, we will accompany you to Italy, but I'm afraid Bella isn't yours to have.

We will see what Aro wants, and if it's something reasonable we will comply. If not, we will leave with no further ado." I grinned at his words, at his unquestionable authority that rang from every syllable. Jane scowled, and even then it was so beautiful it would shatter any mother's heart.

"I do as my master orders me, and nothing else," she retorted. "Bring them to the cars," she added dismissively. We were shoved forward, but I jerked away and walked indignantly over to the waiting Scion, its tinted windows gleaming. I slid over the cloth seats, and Edward slipped in next to me.

I clung to his arm, and he ran his fingers over my arms reassuringly. "It's going to be alright," he whispered into my ear, his words only meant for me. "They don't intend to hurt you." "It's not me I'm worried about," I whispered back anxiously. He didn't respond, but instead pressed his lips into my hair and inhaled audibly to my new ears.

"You don't smell the same anymore," he sighed. "The same scent, but it has been dulled. "Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, half-jokingly. "I don't know, I suppose," he mused, completely serious. "It should be, but I feel like it isn't. I miss the charm it held, but I'm glad I don't have to concentrate anymore."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, avoiding conversation as there was a Volturi member driving the car. In a sudden, inspired moment, I craned my neck around the headrest to look into the mirror set into the sun blocker thing. I gasped, and shrank back, burying my face in my knees.

For what I saw was not Bella Swan. A beautiful girl, with soft, silky brown curls had stared back. No longer a tangled mess of stringy, lank hair. Now my cheekbones were more prominent, my nose became more slender, and rounded softly at the end.

Any blemishes had vanished, and my skin had become marked as every vampire had: hard as granite, with milky-white, marble-like, cool, but looking soft. I looked stunningly attractive, like I just got intense plastic surgery by a skilled surgeon. But that wasn't what made me gasp.

It was the _eyes._ Bright crimson, they took the place of my chocolate-brown irises of three days ago. I looked, frankly, like the villain in all those old movies you could tell were villains by their eyes. It ruined the beauty. It marked my damnation, as Edward saw it. I knew that I was no longer Bella. Edward looked down at me, concerned.

"What's the matter?" he asked anxiously, taking my hand. "I don't look like Bella," I said, my voice muffled in my knees. His cool finger coaxed my chin up, and I looked desperately into his eyes. "Honestly," he whispered, "I never even noticed." When he saw that I was skeptical, he tried again.

"Bella, love, it will disappear in time. It just means that your blood is still undergoing change, unless you feed on humans the rest of your life." I pried my face away and stared out the window. I could feel his calculating gaze burn into my back, but I kept my face safely away from his eyes.

As the landscape flew by quickly, I noticed where we were. We were driving down the invisible line separating the treaty sides. La Push vs. Forks. Werewolves vs. vampires. I sat up eagerly, hoping for a glimpse of someone I knew. Then I reeled back. _What had I done to Jacob? _

I was a vampire! His enemy, the very terrible reason for his existence! And also his best friend! I felt sick. If I could I would have thrown up right there. Something caught my eye, and I looked out the window. A car I knew painfully well was idling on the line. Jacob's car, to be exact.

I watched in dread as we came closer, and closer, time slowing down agonizingly. As we passed the car, I looked through the window to meet the shocked, wounded gazes of Jacob Black and his pack friends. His face underwent several different emotions in that instant: curiosity, disbelief, shock, anger, and pain.

Oh! The pain was horrible to witness! I could see it right there on his face. It was incomparable, beyond anything else I'd seen or read about. His eyes hardened, resolved, somehow, then melted, giving up. My sun set in that moment. Set and faded into eternal dusk. I could see him getting up, a dazed look in his eyes, but Sam and Paul held him down as Jared and Embry just stared in horror.

"NO!" I shrieked. "Jacob!" I sobbed tearlessly, pounding dents into the car door. "I let you down! I promised! NO!" the car got further and further away as I screamed, and the last I saw was his broken gaze, becoming smaller and smaller until it was a dot in the distance.

I could feel Edward's sturdy arms struggling against me, but I flailed out of his grasp. The guard was yelling something from the front, but at that point I couldn't understand anything. A part of me was ripped away in that last instant, the last second I saw of my Jacob, leaving a jagged tear in my silent heart. I knew that I would never see him again.

**Okay. I know this sounds a bit pushy, but so far I have 1070 hits and guess how many reviews? 19. You people can take thirty seconds out of your lives to comment!! **_**I'm not going to post anything until I have 5 more reviews**_**. I don't know what to do if I don't get any feedback. **


	7. Jacob Have I Loved

I felt like I was in one of those movies, where the heroine is driving down the road, looking back through the rain-streaked w

**Okay, so I know this was a really short chapter, but I promised I'd have one yesterday but my mom dragged me to our cabin where we don't get any internet connection, so I couldn't type! AND I don't have much time today, but I felt bad for breaking my promise… anyway, I'll type a nice long one for the next time. remember, 5 reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters or settings. **

I felt like I was in one of those movies, where the heroine is driving down the road, looking back through the rain-streaked window at what she left behind. Except worse. I tried to cry, to let my tears wash away the guilt. But none would come.

I turned, unfeeling towards the front. Then the pain broke through my heart's weak defense as the numbness ebbed away, being replaced by a wracking agony that shattered my heart into even more pieces. I was falling, falling away from the rocky floor holding me up that was Jacob.

I desperately reached for ground, hoping against all hope that I would find a surface to cling to, to support my weight. Nothing penetrated the silent abyss. And then, with a final, wrenching twist, my heart broke as I realized, too late, just how much I had loved Jacob Black.

My head snapped up, and I realized dimly that Edward was shaking me. I reached out, unseeing, and clung to his shirt. "Stop the car," he snapped at the driver, his voice distorted by pain. Maybe it was his voice, or my face that did it, but the car came to a halt.

He pushed me away, firmly holding my shoulders as he looked into my eyes. I didn't have the strength or will to look away. He took a deep breath. "Bella," he started, and then hesitated when I just looked at him, not responding. Not even comprehending.

He winced and turned his face away. "What do I have to do?" he begged, turning his eyes back to my face. "I… I…" I tried to force out that it was okay, that we could just keep driving on, but my throat contracted and I couldn't choke out the lie.

There was only one word on my lips. "Jacob," I whispered, but once I spoke I twisted in pain and clutched my sides in a familiar way. "Bella!" Edward said in alarm, and pulled me into his arms. I turned my face into his chest so I wouldn't have to look at him, for that would only cause my heart further agony.

I felt sick, sick to the core. I was so caked with guilt for causing so much pain and havoc on the world and on those I loved that it would take decades to cleanse, if not centuries. Because now I had forever, forever to live through this guilt, this awful hole that ate at my chest.

And I didn't want it. You couldn't call it living. Edward tipped my face up with his cool fingers, and I was forced to look into his stricken eyes. "You can't go back," he whispered gently, and I pried my chin away with a sharp twist.

I stared out the window, where the dark landscape began to flash by again. I tried to collect myself, to push away the pain. Concentrating on pushing it to the very back of my mind, where it would simmer but be no more than a whisper to my consciousness.

I had had practice. Finally I took a deep breath and turned back to Edward. "I know," I finally answered, my voice shaking. His eyes softened slightly when he saw that I was sane again.

I curled back into his arms, and watched my hands twist around his long fingers. I thought that I should have been somehow happy, because where I was going I could no longer harm Jacob with my broken promises and now, my existence.

But I felt terrible. Losing Jacob, my light in the darkness, my sun in the night. He put me back together. And now I had broken him. I felt awfully selfish for that. For taking advantage of him, and now when I couldn't harm him anymore I felt horrible for losing him.

I turned into the leather of the car seat, sickened with myself. I couldn't fall asleep, but I sank into some kind of stupor that mercifully saved me from the guilt. Soon I felt the car coming to a stop, and I sat up, fully alert. We were at the Washington airport.

**Ooohhh, what's going to happen next? Actually, I don't really know myself, I just have the basic idea. I'm just kind of winging it. Well, it's turning out pretty good so far, right? Remember, 5 reviews! And read my other story, Leah's Story! I don't have any reviews for that one yet!**


	8. To Italy

If I had been human, I would have stumbled out of the stalled car

Okay, I am so sorry about the wait! I was at my cabin for two weeks, with 8 little kids who were dragging me up and down the stairs. Anyway, I'm leaving Friday for California, and I'll be there for about two weeks too, so don't expect another story until then. Sorry! Right now I'm going to start working on my next chapter for my other story, for those of you that have read it.

If I had been human, I would have stumbled out of the stalled car. But I was not, and I exited the car in a fluid, graceful motion that was very uncharacteristic of me. I saw with indifferent eyes that we were under a wide awning, to prevent the sunlight from penetrating.

I forgot; I sparkled now. Any other day this would be reason for excitement, but I didn't care. Nothing really mattered to me right now. Edward held me close, reassuringly for me and for himself.

Jane stepped out of the car right in front of us, and surveyed us with superior eyes. She noted my bleak expression, and Edward's extra-protective stance. She stepped forward smartly, and Edward growled.

Jane smirked. "What has happened to you?" she asked, her tone indifferent but her eyes curious. "Was Thom here discourteous?" she asked in amusement, gesturing to the guard that drove our car.

I chose not to answer, and turned my face away. Edward cradled me gently in his arms and glared at Jane, who smirked again and shrugged. "Oh well. It matters not. You may go first."

She waved her hand at us, and a couple guards prodded us forward. But I saw her talking to Thom while we started walking and staring pointedly at me. Carlisle fell into step with Edward and they began conversing in low voices, glancing at me every couple seconds.

I felt someone else's gaze burning into my back, and I looked behind me. Jasper had his eyes fixed on me, and did not look away when I caught him staring, but instead continued to probe mine with a look of concern.

It was me who looked away first. Of course he had felt my agony in the car. Perhaps he didn't know what happened, but he did know that something was terribly wrong. I walked faster, suddenly anxious to get on the plane.

We pushed our way through the crowd, parting it like butter. There was no way I could say we were inconspicuous, but at least we got through. Sooner than I thought we were past the guards, the metal detectors, and gawking tourists, and settling into the chairs in our plane's waiting area.

I made sure that I was in a seat next to Edward, and he gripped my fingers on the armrests tightly. To my dismay, Jasper slid into the seat next to me. He seemed to feel my dread and smiled apologetically, but didn't move.

I somehow sensed that he wanted to talk to me, obviously without the listening ears of the Volturi. Very casually, and carefully, I leaned in to hear. He also leaned in fractionally, and began to talk in a low, fast whisper, barely moving his lips.

"Bella, I want to tell you what happened while you were… while you were under. I thought those last three days of freedom we had should be spent on something worthwhile."

He paused and glanced at me, making sure I was still following. My brow was furrowed, listening hard. I wanted to know what had been going on while I was in pain. Edward was facing away, his lips pursed but his face carefully blank.

I turned back to Jasper. Whatever it was that Edward did not approve of telling me, it only made me more interested in what Jasper had to say. When he saw that my attention had returned, he began again.

"I promise Edward stayed by your side the entire time, but there were a couple things the rest of us had to do. I thought it would be a good idea to find out a little more about how Rose and Emmett managed to sneak off like that.

I had a hunch; Alice didn't see them leave. Which meant one of two things: either they were somehow playing with her vision, or—" "Wolves," I cut in. I shut my eyes; I didn't want to hear about them anymore.

He noticed, and hesitated. I opened my eyes, and saw that he was glancing pointedly at Jane, who was looking at us suspiciously. I waited for him to continue, half hoping that he wouldn't.

"Well, obviously the easiest to investigate at the time was the latter theory. So-" he lowered his voice even more, "Right after Edward bit you, Carlisle helped me escape through an unguarded door that was unnoticed by the Volturi.

I ran as fast as I could to the border, and…" he winced, and automatically glanced at his right arm. "They bit you!" I said, appalled. His eyes narrowed in warning and I hastily lowered my voice.

"Which one?" I questioned, a part of me hoping that he wouldn't answer. "Um…the small silver one. But it's fine, doesn't hurt or anything." he smiled wryly and patted my hand. I bit my lip, and waited for him to continue.

"Anyway, when I finally got things calmed down, I told them what had happened. The big russet one was about to pounce on me by the time I got to the Volturi, and his…_friends _had to hold him back."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and he hesitated, peering at me concernedly. "Go on," I prodded, taking a deep breath. I would have to suffer through this right now if I had any hope of making it through my now, eternal life.

"Well, anyway, I told them what happened. When I finished, I asked them about Emmett and Rosalie. The leader, he kind of laughed wryly, and said he saw them running down the border, being followed in close pursuit by "the one you speak of," or Slattern.

"They were running away from your direction, so we didn't feel the need to run after them." I thanked them for there time, and requested that they keep an eye out for Rose. They agreed, albeit reluctantly.

I didn't tell them about Edward biting you; otherwise I never would have made it out alive. When I started home, the Volturi intercepted me just beyond the border, and almost decided to kill me before dragging me home.

I managed to convince them not to, partly because of my powers, and partly because I think they had orders not to harm anyone. So I came home, and we stayed there for the next two days before you woke."

I sat back in my seat, and tried to digest this new information. I got some answers, but now I just had more questions. Most of them were about Jacob. I leaned in to ask one of them, but just as I opened my mouth, Jane sidled over.

"I hope we are not discussing matters of secrecy, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan? If you have something to share, please share it with the rest of us!" she hissed coldly. Edward growled, about to respond, but a smooth voice crackled over the intercom informing us that it was time to board.

I sighed in relief, and pressed myself next to Edward as we stood.

When we had finally shuffled into the plane, Jane directed us to a row of seats in the middle aisle, a bodyguard placing themselves on both ends of the rows.

Edward inconspicuously made sure that I was right in the middle, in between him and Jasper again. I guessed that that was to ensure calm the whole ride there. There was a quiet ding, and a light flashed on over our heads requesting us to put on our seat belts.

The quiet commotion ended quickly, and soon the roar of the engines rumbled from the floor, ten times louder than usual due to my now enhanced hearing. My third plane ride, to the same destination, had begun.

Amazingly, I didn't fidget at all on the way there. It was like my patience had been way, way increased. And for me, that was a definite plus. I sat back and tried to keep my mind straying from La Push, and found my eyes tracing the miniscule pattern on the ceiling, around and around until I got tired of myself.

Edward grasped my hand reassuringly, and smiled at me. I couldn't return the smile, but instead laid my head on his marble shoulder. I stayed in that position the whole way there.

The plane touched down with a jolt, but I didn't flinch. I felt the slightest change when we started even tipping downward. Our whole row collected a bit of interest from the passengers, as we all stood up in one fluid motion and left behind the quiet drone of conversation.

I couldn't remember the airport very well, as Alice and I had practically flew outside. But Jane and her companions confidently steered us through the sea of bustling people to the tinted windowed cars stalled outside.

I climbed into the car uncertainly, making sure that Edward was right behind me. He slid in without a word, gripping my hand tightly in his. This time it was Alice who sat with us, and she flashed me a reassuring grin as she bounced in. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Your second time to Italy in what, maybe a year?" she whistled. "Now you can't complain about never being out of the country!" I just glared at her, and slumped in my seat. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alice, just shut up, okay? She doesn't need this right now." Alice pouted, but reluctantly crossed her arms and looked out her window. Jane slid into the passenger seat in front of us, the smirk on her face pointedly warning us not to try anything.

"Aro will be happy," she sang. "We're a couple hours ahead of schedule!" "Yippee for you," grumbled Alice, still in a dark mood. Jane ignored her. An unrecognizable guard hopped in, and the car started driving west, towards the plaza where the entrance to the Volturi's hole was located.

I looked out my window and was startled to see Jane staring back at me through the side mirror. Feeling sick, I leaned against Edward, who rubbed my arm absentmindedly and kissed my hair softly. Jane snorted.

An awkward silence fell over the car occupants, and I sighed, knowing that although the landscape was flying by at an inhuman rate, this was going to be a long ride.

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be from Jacob's point of view, because a couple of things are going to happen back in La Push! Stay tuned! Remember, five reviews!**


	9. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note:

**Another Author's Note: **

**I have a slight problem concerning whether or not I should finish this story: Now that Breaking Dawn is out, will you and others want to read my story? I think that members of Fanfiction will decrease drastically with the release of Breaking Dawn. So if you want me to continue this story, or if you just want to give me your advice or feedback, please review or PM me ASAP. If I don't get anything by next week, I'll delete When Dawn Breaks and just focus on Leah's Story, or who knows, maybe even start a sequel to Breaking Dawn.**

**Thanks for sticking with me the whole time, and please let me know if you want me to continue the story. **

**Thanks again!**

** -CullenFreak88**


	10. Thoughts

Hey

Hey! I am so incredibly sorry about the intensely long wait! First, I had to read Breaking Dawn, which was, by the way, nothing like my version here, but still VERY good, then I went on a two week language camp in Minnesota. Then when I got back, I had to sort through the mountain of emails I received… anyway, part of this book is from Jacob's POV, which, by the way, I planned on doing before I read Breaking Dawn. By the way, thanks for all the encouragement about finishing my story! Anyway, sorry about the narrative, here's the story:

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer, just to clear things up…

Jacob's POV

I was running. I had to run. It was the only thing that made sense to me now. The only thing holding me to reality and the awful brutality of the truth were the protesting voices of my pack brothers that were reverberating through my head.

"C'mon, Jake, you have to come back!" "Man, don't do this again, we had it tough enough last time!" Then Sam's commanding voice pushed through. "Jacob, spend the night in the woods, but come back tomorrow. Don't forget your duty to the pack."

I pushed my legs faster in frustration. I didn't care about the pack. I didn't care about anything right now, but yet I there was no way I could ignore Sam. I hated to, but I would have to come back. I felt like I was running in the opposite direction.

I was running away from the moving car that held everything tying myself to life. But now that thing wasn't my Bella anymore. All the love I ever felt for Bella was gone. Dead to me.

The love for her in my heart was hollow, hurting a million times worse then it had when she was alive. I felt as if she had betrayed me, my love. Love, which she had told me, but I had refused to accept, that never belonged to me.

I snorted bitterly. I knew that this was going to happen. She told me herself. I just had no idea that it would hurt this bad. I felt electrocuted when I saw her. Just as surprised as if she had never told me. I just refused to believe that she was serious.

And now I was paying for it. I pushed all these thoughts away and tried to put her face in my mind. Her cheeks alight, her chocolate brown eyes bright and soft. But it kept being pushed aside by the memory of her as a leech, seemingly burned into the inside of my eyelids.

Her features were harsher, colder, and sharper. I hated it. I hated that cold beauty that transformed my warm Bella, twisted her until she was nothing I could love. My heart ached so much because I couldn't hate Bella.

And yet I hated this thing that she had become. I slowed down. All these thoughts were weighing me down, making it harder to run. There were all these confused, tangle of thoughts that were all contradicting each other in my head. I wanted to die right now.

I wanted to just lie down and never go back. The pain in my heart was too unbearable to deal with. But Sam gave me an order that I couldn't ignore no matter how I tried to deny it. I slowed to a walk, and then phased quickly.

The relief of the silence in my head was overwhelming, but nothing compared to my own thoughts. I collapsed onto my knees and grabbed a handful of the soft brown dirt that powdered the ground. My hand raised, I let it slowly fall out through the cracks in my barely open fist.

When it was all gone I did it again. And again until the dirt was piled beside me, a small mountain. Bella was like my mountain in the dark: the outline soft in the moonlight, and dark, brown. Then the sun rose slowly, until it burst over the peak, blinding me until I could see in the bright light, how white and cold it was.

I brushed the dirt away in disgust, and smoothed it down until the ground was flat again. I got up again and started trudging through the brush and bramble. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, but by know I didn't really care.

The rest of the afternoon went on in a similar pattern, me stumbling along aimlessly in the woods only to collapse again at the next clearing. Every step was getting harder to take, with the Alpha's command ringing in my ear because I knew the farther I went the longer it would take to get home the next day.

Soon it got so late even the moon was obscured by the darkness. I phased quickly and lied down on the hard ground. I was too afraid to go to sleep for I didn't know what it was I would dream of.

But soon I couldn't hold my eyes open and the darkness overpowered me. I dreamed of Bella. She was at the cliff, about to jump that day. Only this time I could see her. I could see her measuring the distance. I tried to go over to her, to get her to stop from jumping.

But my feet wouldn't obey my head. She turned around and stared at me. _"Jacob!"_ she called, her voice full of anguish, her eyes wide and frantic. _"help me, Jacob!" _she called again, and my feet were released.

I sprinted over to her, but like in every dream, I felt as if I was moving through water. I reached out to grab her hand. But then she transformed into a vampire, and grinned evilly at me. I gasped, and she grabbed my hand and used her strength to throw me over the cliff.

I screamed as I fell, looking up at her increasingly smaller face, leering after my flailing body. I woke up, but did not open my eyes. Staring at the inside of my lids, I relayed in my head the nightmare, over and over again. Bella wouldn't do that, I told myself.

Not even now. "Hey. Hey you." I felt a foot nudging my arm, and my eyes flew open, staring at a pair of bright crimson eyes inches from my face.

**I'm sorry it was so short. I had a major writer's block. The next one will be longer, I promise. I can't tell you when that will be, though. I have a ton of stuff to do this week. REVIEW!! **


	11. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**To all of my readers, reviewers, and people who have stuck with me through this whole thing: **

**I am going to be taking the week off. I am proud of you; I got more than five reviews! But finals just ended, and I desperately need some relaxing time. And thinking time, I have an idea for the rest of the story. This is also a head's up: I am deliberating making some changes that affect the story in the earlier chapters, but I'll let you know if and when I actually do this. I PROMISE that the next chapter WILL be posted by June 8****th****, 2008.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed me and put me on your favs and alerts!! I owe all of you! **

** -CullenFreak88**


End file.
